May Goes KA-BOOM!
by mastercontrol12
Summary: May eats one of M.C's Experiments and grows to colossal size! can Ash and pals Fix her?


Mastercontrol Presents:

"May goes Ka-BOOM!"

(this was based on a Courage the Cowardly Dog episode, i do not own it or Pokemon, Enforcermon is mine though)

Fanfiction Universe, Mastercontrol12 Sector.

M.C and Enforcermon were testing out a new missle.

"all right, when i say "go" launch this sucker!" M.C explained as he left for a snack.

"yes sir." said Enforcermon.

Suddenly a Gengar appeared.

"gar gengar!" it said, it grabbed the remote from Enforcermon and aimed at the TV.

"NO! THAT'S NOT A TV REMOTE!" said Enforcermon, but it was too late, Gengar pressed the button.

M.C returned from the kitchen only to find the missle had already been launched.

"What the?" he said.

That missle, contained a dangerous experiment, which M.C was about to destroy.

"where is it heading?" M.C asked.

Enforcermon looked at his computer.

"Pokemon universe, Hoen Region, Petalburg City, May and Max's house" said Enforcermon.

"God help us all..." said M.C

The next Morning...

Ash and Dawn went to visit May and Max today, Pikachu and Piplup walking side by side.

"Prof. Birch said that the blast came from May's house." said Ash.

When they made it to May's, They saw a large metal hach in the front yard.

The hatch popped open and out popped May and Max.

"Hey guys!" said Dawn.

"Hi, Some blast wasn't it?" said Max.

"yup, somthing fell from the sky and landed near the house" said May.

May and Max's Mom walked by..

"Kids, could you check on the garden and see if the Vegtables made it?" she said.

May nodded and walked over to the garden.

"So Max, who built the Bomb shelter?" Ash said.

"i did!" said Max.

"okay..." said Dawn.

"guys! check this out!" yelled May.

The others ran to the garden, when they arived, all they saw was the world's largest Carrot in history!

"Help me pull it out!" May asked.

Dawn called out Mamoswine, while May caled out Blazeken.

The two pulled out the carrot with ease, and carried it into the house.

Inside they noticed that the carrot took up the entire table.

"wow, it's even bigger than i thought" May said, licking her lips.

"May...what are you getting at?" said Max with worry.

"i want to put it in a stew, but i'm tempted to eat it raw!" said May as she grabbed her Knife and fork.

Max just stood there thinking, his only sister is gonna eat a giant carrot that grew in the same spot as a possible Nucler crash site.

Bit by bit, May devoured the carrot right down to the root, until only the leaves remained...until she sucked that down too!

"Mmmmmm! that's what i like about carrots, gives you a warm, cozy feeling." said May.

That's when Ash saw somthing messed up.

May had grown 3 inches taller!

"that's odd..i could never reach that cabnet before." May said as she put her dishes away.

Petalburg City...

"so you see, Oficer Jenny, this Experiment must be found or otherwise...well you don't wanna know what happens!" said M.C "i am willing to offer a cash reward for it's safe return" said M.C said as he showed her the large tresure chest.

"Okay, what does it look like and where is it now?" said Jenny.

"basicly, a carrot seed that will eventually grow into a carrot." he said, as for where it landed, i beleve it is in the possession of May and Max." said M.C

unfortunately, a certain Meowth was watching...

"it's harvest time for the Twerps!" he said.

while Jessie and James were in the Sinnoh region, Meowth was causing trouble here.

But he wasn't the only one, a certain purple haired boy was watching.

"that's a lot of money, time to find a carrot!" said Paul.

as the two headed for May's, she continued to grow.

she had already grew to the point where she could no longer fit her clothes, let alone fit in the house.

Just then, May felt herself grow another 6 feet!

She had pretty much tore out of her clothes and now she about the size of Groudon himself!

Ash backed away, Dawn just panicked, Max's nose bled at the sight of his sister's naked body and passed out.

Meowth and Paul were walking twords the house, they have decided to work togther and split the reward.

when they arived, Paul saw May and his nose Bled as well.

"where's...t..the carrot!" asked Paul.

Max got up and explained that May had eaten the carrot.

"we just spoke with M.C a while ago" said Meowth, "he said the carrot was an experimental Carrot, if somone eats it they'll grow to enormus porportions, when they reach critical mass, BOOM!"

May gulped in fear...

"told ya not to eat that thing.." said Max.

Meowth shoved a camra down May's throat, from Mewoth's laptop, they could see May's insides, when they got to the stomach, they saw somthing weird.

there was the carrot, wearing a solder's helmet and was highly decorated.

"GROW, EXPAND EXPLODE!" it said, it repeated that line 3 times before...

May had just about grown to the size of a skyscraper.

Max ran to his room, when he came out his backpack was full of tools, Crobars, axes, you name it.

"No way in hell my sister is gonna explode!" he said as he dove in May's mouth.

Inside May's stomach...

Max fell out of a long tunnel and onto her stomach, when he got up, he saw a bunch of Chibi versions of May trying to rip out the carrot, but to no avail.

"what took you?" one said.

"who are you guys?" Max asked.

"we are May's subconsious, i'm Common Sense" the one in gray said, "the one in green is Envy, the one in pink with the mirror is Vanity, and the blonde in red is Anger."

with their help, Max tried to pry the carrot off of her.

but even with their combined force, the carrot would not budge.

Just then Dawn slid down with a rope and supplies.

"May has gotten even bigger!" warned Dawn.

Back outside...

"so Mewoth, what are you gonna do with your share" asked Paul.

"don't know...Got any 5's" said Mewoth.

"go fish..." said Paul.

Back in May's stomach...

"i have an idea...but i'm not gonna like it!" said Dawn.

She approached the carrot and said quietly.

_over the teeth and past the gums_

_Look out stomach, you're not gonna like this!_

Dawn began chomping away at the carrot, bit by bit!

Ash was worried, at the rate May was growing, she was bound to explode!

But then...

BURRRRRP!

out came Max and Dawn!

and May returned to normal size.

But Dawn began to grow instead.

she knew what she had to do, she ran like hell!

Meanwhile, M.C was headed for May when Dawn crossed his path.

"Holy crap! girl must have eaten the carrot." M.C said, "Don't Explode! that's an order!"

Dawn just crossed her arms...

"gonna have to disarm you." he said as he changed into swiming gear.

Dawn pick him up and swallowed him!

"Mmmm! citrus" she said.

inside Dawns stomach...

As M.C dove in, he saw the carrot!

"GROW, EXPAND, EXPLODE!" the carrot chanted.

"Goddanm Military Budget!" M.C cursed as he climbed up the mutant Veggie.

He began to remove the carrot's helmet to reveal a series of wires.

he snipped the blue wires first, then the black, then pink.

Just then...

BURRRRRRP!

Dawn belched out th carrot and M.C at the same time, then returned to normal size.

Paul ran to the carrot and began chomping at the carrot.

"hey that's mine Moron!" M.C said

Paul gulped it down, "ya want it you pay me!" he said.

"carrot ain't worth shit! i disarmed it, i cut the blue wire!" said M.C

Just then M.C's communicator beeped.

"yeah?" he answered.

"i forgot to tell you sir, to disarm the carrot, you have to cut the pink wire first" said Enforcermon.

"uh-oh..." M.C said.

"I...don't feel so hot..." said Paul.

Dawn turned around to find Paul had grown faster than normal.

"RUN!" said Dawn.

She, Ash and M.C ran for the hills until...

BOOOOOM!

all that was left of Paul was a massive crater.

as Ash and Dawn went back to May's, they went around the garden to find that more carrots had grown.

And what was worse, May had grown again.

"You're right, guys, i should have put in a stew" May said as she kept eating.

Max just Fainted...

THE END

(No flames plz, this took a long time to make so cut me some slack.)


End file.
